Perilous Omens
by Callisto Star
Summary: Rivalries, love, adventures, warnings, homework, class, and a Choice that will affect the outcome of the battle with Voldemort-- how will Hermione manage to juggle it all?! Hr/ D or H --VOTE!!
1. Summer vacation

AN: Hullo all! I'm normally a crossover writer, but I've finally bitten the bullet to post a HP fic. Still debating over the pairing, so help me out!  
  
I have much planned for this fic, but I want to credit the inspiration to my friend (and BETA- thanks again!) SophieBabe. If you haven't read her fic, go now and read it! The idea for this came to me during a conversation with her, and has grown since then. Thanks Sophie-chan!!  
  
DEDICATION: Richard Harris (1930-2002), Rest in Peace. Also to JKR and her coming child.  
  
Standard disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, WB, and a bunch of other big companies. Not I. I only own my pen and my creativity, and this you cannot take from me. :p  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Enjoy the fic and please review to let me know how you like it! Thanks!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
She faltered under Professor McGonagall's intense stare in Transfiguration.  
  
"Uh... the most important aspect of all inanimate-animate switches is... uh..."  
  
  
  
The rest of the class stared at her. She gulped and reddened, wishing the floor would swallow her up.  
  
Why couldn't she remember? She'd mastered inanimate-animate switches in her first year! Why had she suddenly drawn a blank? Why was the only answer that came to mind 'To consult the tea leaves.' Why was she thinking about Divination at a time like this!?!  
  
She gulped again. Luckily, the bell chose that moment to ring. She literally flew out of the classroom before McGonagall could pierce her with another accusing stare.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the corridor, she hurried on the way to Potions. Not seeing a mischievous suit of armor that stuck out a metal leg, she tripped and fell on her face. Her books scattered.  
  
People stared and laughed as she struggled to gather them up. She felt like crying but swallowed her tears. Finally holding her books, she realized that she'd brought her supplies for Ancient Runes, not Potions. She'd never make it in time if she went back to the Tower! She ran.  
  
People were still laughing. Looking down, she suddenly realized that she was in her blue dress robes instead of her black Hogwarts ones. She ran up a staircase to escape the jeering crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
The staircase gave a lurch and turned in the other direction. She climbed up and found herself lost in some unknown corridor . . .  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger sat bolt upright in bed. Beads of sweat slid down her forehead as she panted for air. Looking around at her surroundings, she collapsed back on the pillows. It was just a bad case of the pre-school nerves.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her digital clock read 4:27 AM. She glanced at the calendar on her desk. The old page hadn't been torn off, and it still read July 30th.  
  
'That means today's July 31st,' thought Hermione with a smile to herself. 'Harry's birthday.'  
  
  
  
She'd sent his present a week ago. In truth, she'd labored for months over what to get him. What do you get for a guy to send him a message but remain discreet at the same time? How do you tell your best friend you love him?  
  
  
  
Yes, it was true. She had a crush on Harry Potter. A big crush.  
  
  
  
It started at the end of their first year, after he'd saved her from the troll and everyone from Voldemort. At first, she didn't even know she had feelings for him. But gradually, it grew. Before long, it was like a huge bubble kept carefully hidden inside her heart.  
  
No, she'd never told anyone. Not even Ginny, whom she'd shared most of her other secrets. After all, most people would laugh. Potter and Granger? No, that didn't sound right. Plus, Harry was still interested in Cho, though she was still in despair at the loss of Cedric. And no matter what happened, Ginny would always love Harry. Hermione was positive of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She sighed again. No, she couldn't tell anyone. She'd settled on a book of Quidditch teams for his birthday so he could decide for himself whether he supported Ron's Chudley Cannons or not.  
  
'Maybe I'd get my chance this year,' she thought. 'Maybe I'll be able to tell him and not hurt anyone. Maybe...'  
  
  
  
She rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron! Harry! Aren't you up yet?" called Mrs. Weasley up the stairs of the Burrow. She received no response.  
  
The matron shook her head and returned to the kitchen of the lopsided house, glancing at the eggs and bacon left at the empty table.  
  
  
  
After washing several dishes (magically of course), the soft sound of skippered feet caught her attention. She looked up to see Ginny yawning in the doorway. She looked as though she'd just rolled out of bed, with her hair like a burning bush around her face.  
  
" 'llo, Mum," she said with another yawn, sitting and stretching at the table.  
  
Mrs. Weasley made a "tsk"ing sound. "Bout time you got up. The breakfast's probably cold by now."  
  
  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Stimmio," she said, pointing her wand at the food. Thin tendrils of steam began curling towards the ceiling from the now-warm eatables.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley watched her fondly. In little more than a week, her youngest child would be entering her fourth year at Hogwarts. Molly found it hard to believe. It seemed like just yesterday that Bill had timidly bid them farewell and boarded the Hogwarts Express for his first year at the school. It all had gone by so fast. 'Maybe I'll adopt another,' she thought to herself with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where are your brothers?" she asked Ginny out loud.  
  
The girl looked up with a mouthful of toast. "Mmf. Mff mmf," she said, gesticulating wildly with her arms.  
  
"Ah yes," winced Mrs. Weasley. "Now swallow please, young lady."  
  
  
  
Ginny obediently swallowed. "They're gone," she translated. "Ron and Harry went off with Fred and George, Bill and Charlie this morning. They've been gone for hours. Playing Quidditch, I think."  
  
"Don't they have anything better to do?!" groaned Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ginny smirked. "Probably not."  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
"Come on, Bill, go for it!" yelled George as he batted a self-cursed Bludger at Charlie.  
  
  
  
They were playing 3 v 3: Harry, George, and Bill versus Charlie, Fred, and Ron. Harry, Charlie, Bill, and Ron played as Chasers (there was no Snitch), and Fred and George were, naturally, Beaters. The goals were simply an open space between two trees.  
  
  
  
  
  
Currently, Fred claimed his team was leading 90:20, while George claimed he was winning 120:10. In truth, neither knew. Everyone had lost track of goals long ago. And since there was no Snitch to be caught, the game just kept going.  
  
"Harry, catch!" yelled Bill as he threw the Quaffle from above.  
  
  
  
The Quaffle was very different from the Snitch, but Harry could still feel his Seeker instincts kicking in. He watched the ball fall, as if in slow motion. He saw Ron try to intercept it but fail. Harry dove down, and Ron followed.  
  
  
  
Faster, faster. The ground was nearing; would he make it? He saw Ron pull out of the dive from beside him, not sure if his Shooting Star could take it.  
  
  
  
There was the awkward falling ball. Harry held out both arms to receive it. The large red ball fell neatly in the crooks of his arms, and he straightened his broom to skim the grass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His teammates and opponent had all flown down to stare at him.  
  
"Wow, Harry," muttered Ron. "Wicked..."  
  
Charlie slapped him on the back. "Great job, Seeker! Can't say I've ever seen a Flipbuster Dive down with a Quaffle before. Well, there was this time when the Wasps were playing the Dragons --"  
  
  
  
George whacked a Bludger at him to shut him up before he began another Quidditch story. Fred grabbed the Quaffle out of Harry's unsuspecting arms and tossed it up to Ron, who put it in the unprotected goal.  
  
"And that's a score!" cheered Fred. "140:20!"  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was staring out a window, watching one of his pets, a manticore, prey on an unsuspecting rabbit. He yawned; manticores were so stupid- they never did anything new.  
  
He turned inside again and looked up at the endless bookshelves of the Malfoy Manor.  
  
'How to amuse myself today...?' he wondered. His father was away, as usual. His mother claimed it was for "work", but Draco doubted the explanation was that simple, especially with the Dark Lord's rising.  
  
  
  
  
  
Besides public appearances, Lucius Malfoy barely spent anytime with his son. At home, he would usually be hosting parties, counting his wealth, or having fireplace conversations with fellow wizards.  
  
  
  
Draco flipped open his notebook and placed another 'X' on the inside cover. He glanced at the brightly circled 'Sept. 1'. "Only 11 days left . . ."  
  
  
  
A clock bonged somewhere in the Manor. 'Correction,' said Draco mentally. '10 days and 14 hours . . .'  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: So what do you think? I know there's not much happening yet, but I'm taking it slow in the beginning. There'll be hints dropped in early chapters, but the true plot won't really come into play until ch. 5 or something. But do you want Hermione/Harry or Hermione/Draco? Personally, I'm rooting for the latter. ^^;;  
  
I have big plans for the future, but also a bunch of other fics in need of updating. So I'm very sorry if updates are slower than some authors (::glares at Sophie:: j/k!). But the more reviews I get, the higher on my "To Do" list this will be. ::winks::  
  
Also, if ff.net is down again soon, check Schnoogle.com for updates. My user name there is "Menelanna". I combined several chapters to add make the mods happier, but I think flows better this way on ff.net.  
  
  
  
"Your reviews are the ink for the author's pen." --My special little proverb. So please review and help me keep going.  
  
Until next time, Ja!  
  
~Calli-chan  
  
Also, if you'd like to be notified via email (Callistostar786@hotmail.com) when I update this, say so in a review and leave your email. For those already on my list, I'm creating a new one for HP so I'll need to get your email again. Thanks! 


	2. September 1

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Pixi- Yeah, I will be doing a lot of "setting up the action" in the beginning chappies. Stuff happens, but not too much important stuff. Yay for Hr/D!!  
  
Lillmissperfect- ::feels very special:: Wow!! Thank you! Is this considered regularly? After all, I did post it last Monday. And I admit I haven't read many HP fanfics, but I think the plot I have in mind is original. ^_^  
  
Jodi- ::grins nervously:: Opps. You caught me. Thanks!  
  
And I still own nada and never will own anything. ^^;;  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Enjoy the fic and please review to let me know how you like it! Thanks!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
A boy with tousled dark hair and bright green eyes sat on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands. He tried to shake the morbid images of vivid detail from his mind.  
  
  
  
He hadn't told anyone. Not even Sirius. He knew how busy his godfather was these days, and he didn't want him to worry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But the dreams were back. At first, in the beginning of the summer, he'd relived the Third Task and Cedric's death countless times. He'd seen Wormtail with his silver arm and Voldemort with his red eyes and the shadows on his parents and . . .  
  
  
  
But at the end of July, the nightmares stopped. He was able to sleep in peace again. He never guessed that it was because he was under the protection of his zodiac, Leo.  
  
  
  
  
  
But none of that mattered anymore. Because they were back. And this time, they weren't just memories repeating over in his head. They were new images, of places he'd never seen. Of the past, present, or future, he couldn't he sure.  
  
  
  
But the suffering was always there, he could tell that much. Sometimes it was a battlefield, with men in strange armor invading a city with flames leaping all around.  
  
But more often than not, it would be a family, trying to protect each other. There would be a flash of green light, and they would be no more. Too often the family reminded him of the Weasleys. Harry shivered.  
  
The victims never screamed audibly, but their horrified yells still filled his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at the watch Sirius had given him for his birthday. Mixed with an alloy of moonlight and quartz, the timepiece glowed faintly in the darkness. '4:23,' it read. 'Mon. Sept. 1'  
  
  
  
Harry groaned and rolled over. In only a few hours, he'd be awake again, running around doing last-minute checks on supplies and preparing for the new year at school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ghoul knocked something over in the attic. Ron mumbled something about a 'quaffle' and rolled over, but continued snoring softly. Harry tried to stuff the covers in is ears. Although he was very grateful to the Weasley for taking him in most of the summer, would he never get any peace and quiet?  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ronniekins! It's time to get up, ickle Ronniekins."  
  
Fred stepped quietly behind his younger brother's head while George continued to taunt him in a sweet voice. "The train leaves in five minutes, Ronniekins, and you will be on it, with Mr. Fluffy* or not."  
  
  
  
Ron's eyes snapped open. "Wha?"  
  
Fred tipped the bucket. Icy water poured down his brother's head as Ron let out a high-pitched scream and fled to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Mission accomplished!" said George, high-fiving his twin. Harry, already dressed with bags under his eyes, looked in.  
  
"That wasn't very nice to scare him like that," he said, while munching on a piece of toast. "We still have almost two hours."  
  
  
  
"Aww! Harry-poo is up already!" whined George. "Doesn't Harry-poo want a free shower, too?"  
  
  
  
Harry smirked. "I'll pass, but Percy looks like he needs one."  
  
A pair of devilish grins lit up the two faces, and they silently snuck out of the room to find their new prey.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
After many screams and chasings around the Burrow everyone was finally eating breakfast peacefully at the Weasley table. Or as peaceful as possible in a family of nine. Harry watched, amused, as Percy (whose hair was wrapped in a towel) sent death glares at the twins, who pretended not to notice.  
  
  
  
"So where are we meeting Mione again?" asked Ron after swallowing some French toast.  
  
"Platform," said Harry automatically. He'd barely seen Hermione all summer while she was traveling with her parents, and he wasn't about to forget where to meet her.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
A horn honked outside. "Oh no! The car's are here already!" exclaimed Arthur, almost choking on his eggs.  
  
Molly quickly begin rattling off orders. "Percy, go dry your hair! Fred and George, go change into something less... conspicuous. (The twins currently wore mismatched polyester pants and tie-dye T-shirts.) Ginny, help me put away this food. Harry and Ron, go get your stuff and Ginny's. Bill and Charlie, go tell the driver's we'll be right out and help your brothers load their stuff. Go now!" she barked.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
It was precisely 10:52 AM when the ministry cars pulled into King's Cross, packed with the Weasley's and Harry. In the hustle bustle that followed, everyone tried to grab his or her own belongings and rush to the platform.  
  
King's Cross Station was crowded. Mr. Weasley led the way, cutting through the crowds of closely packed Muggles. Everyone else hurried along behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was running behind Ron, pushing his cart in front of him. They had only 3 minutes left, judging that his watch was correct.  
  
He glanced to the left, and something caught his eye. Dark hair. Olive skin. Strange robe-like clothing. A woman, standing alone admits a crowd of rushing Muggles, staring straight at him! The Muggles seemed to run right through her, but her gaze was intense. Harry blinked and tried to get a closer look, but she was gone.  
  
  
  
He tried to shake her soul-piercing stare from his head as they prepared to enter Platform 9 3/4. Two minutes . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With a run, Harry, Ron, and Ginny broke through the wall to enter the magical platform, with Fred and George directly behind them. There was Hermione, standing alone by the Ticketbooth and looking frantic.  
  
  
  
"Hullo Her--" greeted Harry, but he was cut off as she grabbed his arm.  
  
Her worry turned to anger. "Where were you?! I was worried sick that something had happened!" She began dragging him away, but Harry would not go down alone. He grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him along. Ron yelped and grabbed Ginny's wrist.  
  
"We've got to get on now," Hermione was saying. "Luckily I saved us all a compartment..."  
  
Ginny grabbed George who grabbed Fred. The whole line was being dragged toward the train by a very annoyed Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
"See you next summer, Mum!" called Fred, as they were pulled inside.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
* Mr. Fluffy (courtesy of my odd creativity) is Ron's stuffed monkey. He was originally Bill's and then Percy's, but when Ron got him he had no little brothers to pass him onto. So he was allowed to keep Mr. Fluffy and grew attached to him. He became kinda like Ron's "baby blanket", for any of you that still keep the threads of your blanket. Like many comfort objects, Mr. Fluffy is not very fluffy. He had odd patches of orange fur missing and one arm in need of repair. But Ron takes comfort in him as well as embarrassment, which is why Mr. Fluffy is usually a hidden secret that no one knows about.  
  
  
  
I think that's enough about Mr. Fluffy. He'll randomly appear in this fic. Hope you liked chapter two and please review. The alert system remains open if you are interested.  
  
Next chapter involves little tarantulas, old enemies, and new friends. It'll get it up ASAP.  
  
Remember: "Your reviews are the ink for the author's pen." So *please* leave a review. It only takes a second. And the alert thingy is still open.  
  
Thank you so much! Ja ne and Namarie! ~Calli-chan 


	3. Baby tarantulas

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Here's the next chapter!  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Enjoy the fic and please review to let me know how you like it! Thanks!  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
Somehow, all six had managed to squeeze into the compartment Hermione had saved. Luggage was shoved onto racks, and suitcases that had been mixed up during the chaos of arrival were returned to the proper owners. All six sat squeezed in the compartment, munching on Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes as the landscape outside their windows sped by.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a commotion outside in the hall and the sound of laughing voices as several pairs of feet rushed by. The door slid open and a dark face peeked in.  
  
It was Lee Jordan. He brightened as he spotted the twin red-heads.  
  
"There you are, Fred and George! I've been looking all over the train for you. My giant tarantula finally had spiderlings. I'm giving them away, first come first serve basis. Thought you might like one."  
  
  
  
Ron visibly paled and swallowed hard. Harry recalled his huge fear of spiders, magnified since their second year. The twins smiled devilishly.  
  
"Lead the way!" They jumped to their feet and followed Lee out into the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron was visibly shaking. "I swear, if they try anything with that baby tarantula, I'll--"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll what, Weasel? Force feed it to your hyperactive bird?"  
  
It was their annual greeting committee: Draco Malfoy and henchmen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," muttered Harry, not bothering to waste much breath.  
  
"So how was your summer, Draco?" Hermione asked in a sweet voice dripping with sarcasm. "Get hired as the new attraction at Ripley's Believe It or Not as the Amazing Bouncing Ferret?"  
  
  
  
Draco growled threateningly at the reminder of the embarrassing (and painful) event last year.  
  
"Shut your trap, Mudblood. You'd better watch what you say. Things are gonna be different this year, Potter. It's not just Quidditch you'll have to worry about anymore." [AN: I know, I know. This is Cannon!Draco and you all wanna see Fannon!Draco. Don't worry, he's coming. ^^;; ]  
  
  
  
Malfoy turned and left, Crabbe and Goyle silently following.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What does he mean by that?" fumed Ron. "He knows something; I know he knows!"  
  
"It's about You-Know-Who being back, isn't it Harry?" asked Ginny fearfully.  
  
Harry looked grim but made no response.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a faint knock on their open door. They expected it to be another taunt from Malfoy. So they were shocked when an Asian face peeked inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"May I sit in her for a bit?" asked Cho Chang quietly. "I needed to get away from all the noise and rowdiness."  
  
"Sure," said Harry when he finally found his voice.  
  
Cho smiled slightly and sat beside Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione didn't like Cho much, but no one else made any attempt at conversation. Ron had no interest in Cho, Ginny had always disliked her for taking away Harry's attention, and Harry was too busy deciding what to say rather than saying it. So Hermione tried to fill the uncomfortable silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how was your summer, Cho?"  
  
The girl looked up from where she was uncomfortably staring out the window. "Alright," she said evasively. "But it's good to be getting back to Hogwarts. Though it won't be the same again."  
  
  
  
For a second, there was a flash of pained emotion of Cho's face. Then it disappeared, to be hidden by the mask of disinterest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, it won't," agreed Hermione. She realized, then in that small cramped compartment, that Cho wasn't just visiting. She was escaping. She was no longer the amiable popular seeker. Now she was a lonely girl, feeling lost and forsaken. She had changed after Cedric's death, while her friends had remained the same. Hermione made a silent vow to be a lot nicer to this girl than she had been in the past four years.  
  
  
  
"But we will get through it together," said Hermione, passing an encouraging smile to the lonely girl. Cho looked up with surprise and gratitude on her face. She didn't need to vocalize it; her expression was clear enough. 'Thank you.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"We will be approaching Hogsmeade Station in ten minutes," announced the conductor over the magical speakers.  
  
Cho stood up. "I'd better go change into my robes." She headed to the door.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. we'd better change as well. See you around, Cho."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She paused in the threshold and smiled slightly. "See you around, Hermione."  
  
She left and pulled the door shut.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: I know many of you aren't fond of Cho, but I just wanted to show how she had changed. She'll play a small role throughout the story. But never fear! She won't be Harry's love interest! ;D  
  
Hope you liked it! Please review. Thanks! Ja!  
  
~Calli-chan 


	4. Dreams

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. So I'm a day or two late! :P This week has been _crazy_ with work!

**SophieBabe**- Yeah, why does everyone pick on Cho? It's not her fault Harry likes her. ::wink:: 

**Anne**- Oh no! I think it's horrible when that happens. They might be unhappy at first but they'll get over it!

**Aelron**- Sorry, but at this rate Hr/D is winning by a long shot. But I promise that if this is the pairing I will do my best to keep him true to his character, tricky though it might be.

**Adel**- Well, Draco is winning 9:2, but we shall see. . . ::winks::

This chapter is dedicated in memory of Gryffie Girls, the former FAP group of crazy Gryffindor and Honorary-Gryffindors who wrote a ficlet about our adventures at Hogwarts. When FAP closed the CRs, the thread basically died. If you often hung out at the Tower before they were closed, you might know about the crazy group I'm talking about. So if something seems a little random here, it's proably from GG. And many of the names you've never heard of are fellow Gryffie Girls. I believe Ray has posted the fic at the new ezboard Tower if you're interested.

"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Enjoy the fic and please review to let me know how you like it! Thanks!

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione clambered off the train, dragging their luggage. Harry still clutched a half-eaten bag of Bertie Bott's, which he'd decided to save for a midnight snack.

The weather was the antithesis of what it had been the year before. The sun had just set behind them, and stars were winking into life over the dark lake.

Hermione smiled fondly at the nervous first years huddled together, remembering when she had done the same five years ago. How she had changed in five years!

With a start, she realized that Hagrid wasn't in sight. Instead, the bird-like Madame Hooch was calling the first years to her, with Fang at her side. Where was Hagrid?

She tried to hide her worried expression as she climbed into the carriage and hoped the others hadn't noticed Hagrid's absence. They would automatically assume the worst. Hermione managed to convince herself that a good reason would be explained in due time.

If any of them had noticed, none said anything. Harry and Ginny were too busy laughing over a joke Ron had just told to remark. Hermione tried to smile, but the sense of foreboding lingered.

Hogwarts quickly drew near. Perhaps her mind was just preoccupied, but to Hermione, the carriage ride was shorter than usual.

The foursome climbed down. Hermione looked over the waters of the dark lake. It was clearly Madame Hooch standing erect in the leading boat, not the bulky Hagrid. Hermione sighed and tried to push the thought from her head.

"What do you think, Mione?" 

She looked up at Ron and the other two, waiting for her by the doors of the castle. "Sorry. What was that again?"

"I said, Harry would look far better if he charmed his hair to a Weasley red." Ginny giggled as Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Well... I dunno. I kinda think it'd clash with his eyes," she smirked as they entered and followed the familiar path to the Great Hall.

"Yep, that's right," said George, slapping Harry on the back. Everyone jumped at his voice; no one had heard the twins sneak up on them. "We'll have our own walking Christmas decoration."

Everyone laughed. Harry muttered something about keeping his hair the way it was and tried once more, unsuccessfully, to flatten his unruly hair.

An hour later, thoughts of the absent Hagrid were dispelled from Hermione's mind as she enjoyed the feast. The house elves had really outdone themselves this year. And for once, Hermione wasn't even concerned about S.P.E.W. or anything but the here and now. She sighed and leaned back contently.

Dumbledore stood and clanked his glass for silence.

"Another year has begun. First off, I'd like to welcome all our new students." Everyone applauded again, smiling at the nervous first years at the end of the table.

"Secondly, I'm sure many of you have noticed the absence of our gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid." At this, Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry. Ron was wide-eyed and slack jawed; he was shocked that he hadn't even realized the absence of the friendly giant. Harry looked at her and nodded grimly; he had noticed but he hadn't said anything to turn Ron's joviality to worry.

"I thank you for your concern, but I assure you that he will be returning to Hogwarts shortly."

A groan arose from the Slytherin table. Harry turned, his face livid, ready to knock some courtesy into the arrogant pigs. Many Gryffindors looked ready to go to similar measures. Ron held Harry back while Hermione tried to rationalize with him. Unfortunately, now would not be a good time to teach the Slytherins a lesson.

"Thirdly," said Dumbledore clearly, as the room quickly quieted. "I'd like to remind you that while Hogwarts is an exciting place to be, basic rules enforced since your first day here are still valid, especially now. For the first years and the numerous older students who have conviently "forgotten", you are never to leave your common room after curfew." The restricted section of the library is restricted to only those with a teacher's note. And the Forbidden Forest remains utterly and completely off limits. Do so, and you will enjoy another happy year at Hogwarts. Disobey, and I fear the results. Punishments will be extremely strict this year, but there are some things far worse than any punishments we could give you."

He paused and turned his gaze directly at the 5th year section of the Gryffindor table. "And not being seen does not guarantee protection." He locked gazes with a certain dark-haired Seeker, and then promptly sat down, leaving the school mystified at his words.

***************************************************

Hermione hung back with Ron and Harry as the rest of the Gryffindors hurried towards the Tower. Naturally, she had been selected as a prefect, but she was in no mood to lead the first years. She let Jen, the more experienced Gryffindor prefect and Head Girl, lead the way. She brought up the rear, watching for any stragglers.

Dumbledore's words had disturbed the trio. Sure, they were basic rules, but why was Dumbledore so frighteningly serious, instead cheerfully wise? Voldemort was back, but Hogwarts was safe... right? Harry knew it wasn't true. He had learned the hard way the previous year.

Ron was worried. He had yet to come face to face with You-Know-Who, and this unknown left fear. What danger could be lurking so near to Hogwarts? Was You-Know-Who planning something? Was someone going to be killed, like last year?

Hermione was more contemplative and pensive. Sure, the possibilities of Dumbledore's words scared her, but something else was tugging at her subconscious. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Better hurry along, or it will be past curfew," sneered someone, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. "And we wouldn't want that."

It was Filch, with Mrs. Norris at his heads. He grinned maliciously. "Wouldn't want detentions on your first night back, would ye?"

"We're just going to the Tower," snapped Ron suddenly. "You can't punish us for that."

"I know you're type," he sneered. "You were probably sneaking off to the Astronomy Tower for an early snog."

Hermione turned bright red. Ron almost fell over in shock.

"We were just walking," said a very ticked off Harry Potter. "It's not illegal to walk now, is it?" Without waiting for an answer, he strutted by. Ron and Hermione followed.

"We'll get you, Potter. One day, we'll pay you back for all your little schemes," promised Filch.

***************************************************

"Commander Bun-Buns," said Hermione quickly to the Fat Lady. She hadn't questioned Jen when she had been told the password, but suddenly it did seem very strange. Nonetheless, the portrait swung open, and they climbed inside.

The fire burned brightly and everyone was laughing merrily. Yes, it was good to be back.

The Weasley twins were playing a violent game of Exploding Snap, while Lee Jordan dueled Colin Creevy in Wizard's Chess. Colin was losing horribly.

A group of Second Years had dared the First Years to play some odd game involving wizard candy. The students from qizarding families quickly declined, knowing what would be in store for them. The Muggles agreed, not realizing the consequences. Currently, one was choking on a cockroach cluster while another kept sneezing and a third was a canary (courtesy of the Canary Creams donated by George for the cause).

Almost immediately, Ron pulled out some Gobstones and challenged Harry. Hermione watched them for awhile, but she couldn't stop yawning. Although it was only 8 PM, Hermione had only returned to London the day before from a visit to Bulgaria. (To visit Viktor, of course. But it was merely a visit. Contrary to popular belief, she was not his girlfriend. She had declined his offer to go steady. After all, she couldn't say she shared the feelings he had for her.) 

Her body wasn't back on English time yet. She yawned again and decided it wouldn't hurt to get some extra sleep.

**************DREAM*************************************

She was wandering the halls of the familiar castle, looking for something, but she didn't know what. Her hair fell down her back and her feet were bare against the cold stone as she ran through the halls looking... looking.

Suddenly she was in an old unused classroom. Moonlight glinted off something tall near the chalk board. Hermione's feet distrubed a thick layer of dust on the floor as she approached.

She had never seen it before, but she knew it at once: The Mirror of Erised.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi," she said, reading the inscription.

Harry and Ron had told her so much about it, but she had never looked in it herself. What would she see? She deliberately stepped in front of the mirror and gazed into its eerie depths.

At first there was nothing, not even a reflection. But gradually the reflection appeared as if from a gray mist. But the reflection that stared back at her was not at all what Hermione had expected to see.

A beautiful golden-haired girl stared back at the top student of Hogwarts. Her face had a youthful sheen and curly golden locks cascaded down her back. The girl's clothing was simple yet beautiful. It was a light-weight sleeveless gown of some kind, with the gleaming white cloth gathered up at her shoulders. A golden chord was wrapped around her waist. And almost royal air hung about her.

Who was this girl? Was she really Hermione's reflection? She waved her arms around wildly and made odd faces. The girl in the mirror followed every move.

Hermione's eyes widened (so did those of the Mirror-girl). Then she chuckled sarcastically.

"I see now. The Mirror has a rye sense of humor. It thinks I'm ugly and I need a makeover. Well you know what, Mirror," she said defiantly, shaking a fist at the glass. "I disagree. I am perfectly content with my looks. Barbie in there might be pretty, but I bet she has the brain of a squirrel. This is *not* my heart's desire!"

As if in response, the mirror changed again. The girl remained in the foreground, but behind her the gray mist reappeared. Two male shadows emerged on either side of the girl.

One was tall, dark, and handsome. He was the typical male hero Hermione had always dreamed of. His face showed love and compassion as well as courage and nobility. He even wore some ancient form of armor.

The other was the antithesis. His hair was lighter, and his face was shrewd and cunning. Unlike the dark-haired man, he wore a simple tunic. But his eyes were clear, like windows to his soul. They reflected sorrow and pain and... love? Yes, love. Love that could rival that of the dark-haired man.

Hermione shook her head in frustration. "But what does this mean?" she yelled to no one in particular.

A voice and image sliced through her thoughts. She saw the face of a woman, a young olive-skinned woman with eternal sadness etched into her face.

_"The Choice must be made ere the Eve of Darkness!" _came the haunting reply.

Then everything went black.

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

AN: Ooo!! A hint at the future plot! Ooo!!!

Please review! Thanks for reading.

~Calli-chan


	5. Tardiness

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You are the ink for my pen!!! ::Calli-chan grins at her silly metaphor::  
  
Lillmissperfect- ::grins mischievously:: You'll find out. . . eventually! Mwhaha!  
  
Sophiebabe- ::is majorly flattered:: SOPHIE-CHAN!!! ::glomps::  
  
Saturnfan- wow! Thank you so much!  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Onto the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Hermione groaned as someone shook her awake. "Go 'way," she said groggily.  
  
"Hermione," said someone urgently. "You've got to get up. You have class in five minutes- with the Slytherins!!"  
  
  
  
Hermione's eyes shot open. She would *not* show up to a class with her worst enemies, looking as though she had just rolled out of bed.  
  
Ginny helped her gather her supplies as Hermione ran a brush through her hair while pulling on a sock. She tried to make herself look decent in the little time she had.  
  
  
  
  
  
With not even a minute to spare, she was running top speed through the long corridors of Hogwarts. Ginny said that Harry and Ron had waited, but they had already left so that all three of them wouldn't be late.  
  
She knew that there was no way she could make it to Hagrid's in time. She glanced at her watch as she skidded to slow down around a corner: 9:08. Yep, she knew she shouldn't have tried to eat that piece of toast! They'd already be halfway through class by the time she got there! Oh, why hadn't her alarm waken her up this morning?! She straightened herself out and kept running; only one floor to go!  
  
  
  
She almost flew down the great marble stairs in the Entrance Hall. It seemed she had gained too much momentum because as she hit the slippery floor, she couldn't slow down and tumbled right into the person she last wanted to see that morning.  
  
  
  
"Well lookie who decided to drop in," came the all too familiar sneer. "A little late, aren't we, Mudblood?"  
  
'What could make this morning worse?' thought Hermione. She glared at the blond haired boy and the crowd of Slytherins. "You should talk."  
  
"Maybe you're finally seeing it in the right light," said Malfoy with a malicious grin. "It is only that idiot Hagrid's class, after all."  
  
  
  
Hermione felt her rage boiling inside of her. She was about to slap him for the second time in her life when a very angry voice at the top of the stairs stopped her.  
  
"WHAT is going on here!?!"  
  
  
  
Hermione's hand stopped inches from Malfoy's face. She slowly turned to face the wrathful Professor McGonagall. 'Well, this is definitely worse,' said her annoying conscious.  
  
"You do REALIZE that you are nearly TEN MINUTES LATE for class?" Her voice was dangerously quiet.  
  
  
  
Hermione gulped. "Yes'm," said Malfoy and the Slytherins with a sneer.  
  
  
  
"You do REALIZE that you are not SUPPOSED to be LATE FOR CLASS!?" Her voice was rising an octave as she descended down the stairs.  
  
"Yes'm," they said again.  
  
  
  
"You do REALIZE that you will be PUNISHED for this!!" She was nearly screaming.  
  
They all gulped. "Yes'm."  
  
  
  
"Ten points from each house per person for being tardy!! That mean," she counted, "a total of 70 points from Slytherin. And Miss Granger, another 20 points from Gryffindor for the attempted attack on another student. I expected better from you."  
  
Hermione hung her head shamefully. "And..."  
  
McGonagall wasn't done yet. She must've been under a lot of other stress; Hermione knew she was strict, but she had never seen her like this before. "You will all be serving detention. You will receive the information tomorrow at breakfast. Now, if you stay here any longer I will make it a week of detentions! Get yourselves to class!!"  
  
They all hurried out of the building.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
"So now you're stuck in detention with the *Slytherins*?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Yep." She poked another salted peanut at her nul. The chubby worm-like creature rolled over.  
  
"I swear, these things are flobberworms in disguise!" said Ron in frustration, throwing down his bag. The peanuts scattered.  
  
  
  
"For once, I'm inclined to agree with the Weasel," said a sneer to his right.  
  
"Not now," muttered Hermione.  
  
Malfoy couldn't just settle for being late; he also had to ruin Hagrid's lesson. He had barely attempted to feed his nul. It lay on his tray, untouched, a sickly greenish color and twisting oddly. Most of the Slytherins, who had decided to follow Malfoy's boycott, had nuls that looked similar.  
  
"That oaf brings us all the way out here to try to tempt half-dead furry bugs with peanuts. What does he think we are? This is Care for Magical Creatures, not Care for Hagrid's Worms. And what happened to the 'Magic' aspect? That oaf has mutilated this course ever since he began teaching!"  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," said Harry dangerously. "If it's such a useless task then I'm sure you'll get full points. Besides, Hagrid said something special would happen if we cared for the nuls properly. But, pardon me, you wouldn't know that because you were too busy taking your bloody time to get your lazy arse out here!"  
  
  
  
If looks could kill, Harry would be dead. Then again, so would Malfoy.  
  
"Don't forget," spat Malfoy, "that your Mudblood friend was also 'too busy taking her bloody time to get her lazy arse out here'." He spat at Harry's feet, turned, and was gone.  
  
  
  
Hermione's nul rolled over.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron scrambled up the countless stairs to the North Tower. The trio had stayed a few minutes after class to help Hagrid put the nuls away. After this delay, *naturally* Divination was the next class! Harry panted for breath as he jogged up the steps, wondering again why he had even selected this class.  
  
They came to the silver rope ladder just in time to see Neville's foot disappearing into the room above. Harry and Ron quickly scrambled up after him.  
  
"Hagrid would understand if you said you had to get to class instead of helping him next time."  
  
Harry's head shot up as he climbed up from the trap door. The voice had seemed so . . . un-Trelawney-like. Yet there was Professor Trelawney, looking the same as always, staring out the open window.  
  
Harry blinked. Yes, it was open. There was some incense in the fire, but that was the only perfume in the now airy room. Trelawney's insect- like glasses and numerous beads and bangles were still there, but she seemed somehow. . . different. No other word could explain it.  
  
Trelawney pulled her shawl a little tighter around her small body and turned her head. She looked at Harry. Her eyes were almost piercing. Silently, they stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, as if she were staring into his soul. Finally, she pulled her stare away, flicked her eyes over Ron, and turned to the class.  
  
"It's a new method of teaching this complex art," she explained to their shocked looks. "The air around you holds the Spirit of Nature. Perhaps, if you can get in touch with this Spirit, it will clear the fog that clouds your Inner Eye."  
  
Harry and Ron slowly sat down. Had something happened this past summer changed her? Why hadn't she scolded them by lamenting at Harry's coming death? Had she finally realized that all those false predictions only further marred her tattered reputation?  
  
The class continued. Trelawney passed out information about the current locations of the planets and how this could be interpreted for their horoscopes.  
  
For once, Harry almost enjoyed the class. He'd given up on trying to figure out what had changed her or even trying to describe how she'd changed. He simply decided that he liked this new style for Trelawney. Not once had she said anything about a Grim or sudden death. It was as if she'd forgotten.  
  
The only warning she gave she'd said as an afterthought as the class filed out of the room.  
  
"Oh and Harry," she said. "Be sure to get to bed early tonight. You'll need the extra sleep."  
  
Harry tried to ask what she'd meant, but Trelawney had disappeared behind the curtain leading to her living quarters. It didn't look like he'd be getting to bed early though, since the Quidditch team was holding tryouts for a new Keeper and he was required to be there.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: Poor Mione! Not a good start for the first day. Some surprises next time. Sorry if there's a delay in updates: I'm so busy I can't even write it out on paper right now. But I'll get it up as soon as I can.  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review. Ja!  
  
~Calli-chan  
  
P.S. If you'd like to be alerted via email of updates, that's still open. Just say so and leave your email in a review. Thanks! 


End file.
